Boomerang Thrower
12 |battlesf = Glaive lord Turbo Charge |battless = Flash: 50 Mobile: 10 |specialty = Boomerang Dojo |hotkey = R }} is a tower that made its debut in BTD2. It is called Boomerang in BTD2 and BTD3. The fires a boomerang that moves in a circle in front of the tower before returning. It throws a boomerang every 1.33 seconds and can pop up to 3 bloons before returning (2 in BTD2 and BTD3). It also made an appearence in the Bloons series. Bloons series In Bloons (and all subsequent games) the Dart Monkey will turn into if it pops a Boomerang Bloon. The and the boomerang in the Bloons series stay roughly the same, with some slight tweaks in each game. In Bloons, the Boomerang Thrower is just a Dart Monkey with a large boomerang. In Bloons 2, the Monkey gets its iconic yellow outfit, and the size of the Boomerang is reduced, but it also moves faster. In Bloons 2 Spring Fling, the boomerang has flowers on it, and in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack the boomerang is either painted like a candy cane or is a candy cane. Bloons Boomerang Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons. Bloons_2_Boomerang_Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2. Bloons_2_Spring_Fling_Boomerang_Thrower.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Spring Fling. Bloons_2_Christmas_Pack_Boomerang_Thrower.PNG|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack. 'Bloons TD 2' and Bloons TD 3 Bloons TD 4 Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 340/400/430 Upgrades: Multi Target Cost: 215/250/270 ''Boomerangs will hit up to 7 bloons at once. Sonic Boom Cost: 85/100/110 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen bloons. Glaive Thrower Cost: 240/280/300 Glaives slice through up to 12 bloons at once! Lightsabre Thrower Cost: 1575/1850/2000 Lightsaber slices through everything and anything - up to 70 bloons at once! (Also pops lead bloons) (Total Selling Price: 1996/2304/2488) (Total Cost: 2495/2880/3110) Bloons TD 5 Unlocked at: Rank 4 Cost: $325 (Easy), $380 (Medium), $410 (Hard) Path 1 Path 2 Premium Upgrades Double Ranga Cost: '''20 Ninja Kiwi Coins '''Description: The new Double Ranga technique allows all of your boomerang throwers to hurl 2 boomerangs instead of 1! Differences bewteen BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glaive Ricochet can spawn multiple glaives when under the influence of a Monkey Village with the Monkey Fort upgrade. Glaive Lord doesn't deal as much damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Base cost of the Boomerang Thrower is more expensive ($380 → $400). Glaive Lord's orbiting glaives cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons unless you upgrade the tower to Sonic Boom and Red Hot Rangs, respectively. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Boomerang Thrower is often used for its anti-Regrow capabilities and also as a good early-game starter. Its slight flexibility also allows them to be useful across many types of bloons. It is often paired with the Ninja Monkey or another Camo-popping tower for combating camos. With its buffs, it is now more suitable for early-game and early-mid-game. This is especially true for Turbo Charge, as it can be used in emergencies against camo bloons, especially against Camo Leads. Popular loadouts include Dart Farm Boomerang, Heli Farm Boomerang, Ninja Farm Boomerang, and Apprentice Farm Boomerang. Boomerang COBRA Village used to be a popular loadout in normal arenas but it eventually fell out of use (mainly due to the COBRA nerfs). ;3.1 Glaive Ricochet price decreased ($1400 → $1300). Glaive Lord price decreased ($9000 → $4500). Bionic Boomer price decreased ($1600 → $1400). ;4.1 Sonic Boom price decreased ($100 → $50). Multi-Shot price decreased ($250 → $175). Turbo Charge ability now grants camo detection to the tower while the ability is active. ;4.3.1 Glaive Ricochet no longer spawns multiple glaives when under the influence of a Monkey Village with the Monkey Fort upgrade; only one Glaive is thrown at a time per tower. 4.9 Turbo Charge ability duration decreased (10s → 8s). Trivia HallloweenBoomerang.png|Halloween-themed Boomerang Boomerang_tower_btd2.png|A Boomerang Thrower in BTD2 Boomers.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD3 4b.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 multi boomers.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD5 4b iOS Christmas.png|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 iOS Christmas 4b iOS Halloween.png|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 iOS Halloween Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Bloon from Bloons 2 Double Ranga Icon.png|Double Ranga Premium Upgrade for the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. Boomerang glitch.JPG|The glitch Boomerang Monkey.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC + Artwork *The reason why the lightsaber thrower upgrade didn't return to BTD5 because Ninjakiwi said it was infringing copyright of Star Wars. *In BTD4 and BTD4 expansion, the boomerangs, glaives, or lightsabers disappear about 2/3 of the way back if the game is on Fast Forward. This is because, oddly enough, the boomerangs themselves do not move faster on Fast Forward. And even if Fast Forward is off, they will not pop any bloons from where they should disappear in Fast Forward. This does not happen on the iPhone/iPod touch version. *The Boomerang Thrower is the only tower with a purple outline in BTD4. *There is a feature in Bloons Super Monkey where, after you purchase a boomerang, when Super Monkey is throwing a boomerang, it will continue behind him after it reaches the point where it would normally be caught. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. *Testing shows that contrary to what the description says, the Bionic Boomer will throw boomerangs 3.5x faster and glaives 4.9x faster. The Turbo Charge Ability causes the Bionic Boomer to attack a further five times faster. *The Glaive Ricochet has has been nerfed to have 101 pops per glaive in the May 27th update. **Also, in the May 27th update, the base price of the boomerang has been decreased from 400$ to 380$ *It is one of the towers that doesn't have an upgrade that increases its range, the others being the Spike Factory, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Mortar Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Dartling Gun, Monkey Sub, Banana Farm, Heli Pilot, and the Monkey Ace. *With three Glaive Lords and one Glue Hose, it is possible to beat the M.O.A.B. Madness challenge. **Later, this strategy doesn't work anymore. *In BTD5, when there are multiple pages of something (such as the tracks), the arrows look like boomerangs. *In BTD5 when the Boomerang Thrower has not thrown any Boomerangs or Glaives yet or after upgrade, the Boomerang Thrower take it on his right hand. **Bionic Boomers always have a Glaive or Boomerang in his hand even after he has thrown a Boomerang or Glaive. **When you upgrade a Boomerang thrower, the arm moves slightly to the right (not with right path tier 3 or 4). After the first attack, the arm returns to normal. This also occurs with the Dart Monkey. *In BTD5 Deluxe, the arm for the Turbo Charge Ability is white, whilst in BTD5 it keeps Bionic Boomer's. *In BTD3, so long as a Boomerang Thrower is holding its boomerang, any bloon that runs into the held boomerang will be popped, essentially giving the Boomerang Thrower a "melee" attack. *Glaive Lord's permanent glaives can pop lead bloons even without Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade. * Glaive Lord's rang has infinite pop cap, as long as it still have bloons nearby. *A few Bionic Boomers, especially with the Monkey Village's Jungle Drums upgrade, can easily shred a M.O.A.B to pieces. *In BTD5, it is the tower with the most different ways it appears with 12 different looks (13 in BTD5D) shown in the 4th picture below. *The Glaive Ricochet and Bionic Boomer upgrades are not nerfed in BTD5D, they cost $1100 and $1200 respectively. *In BTD4 and all previous games, the Boomerang Thrower only aims the boomerang in a certain way, and so it usually misses some bloons. This can be prevented by buying the Lightsabre Thrower upgrade in BTD4. *In BTD5, a Glaive Lord wears the same cloak as a bloonjitsu and a Super Monkey Fan Club, but with the Super Monkey Fan Club it is bigger and recolored. *In BTD2, there is an error in the Boomerang's description, showing Sonic booom instead of Sonic boom. *In BTD5, on Halloween, the Boomerang looks like a bat. *In BMC, while a Glaive Thrower with Red Hot Rangs is holding the glaive it will not appear red. *In BTD5, when the tier 3 and 4 upgrades of path 2 and tier 4 of path 1, the Boomerang Thrower loses the jumpsuit. * In the upgrade picture (picture at the side when you click the tower) for Sonic Boom, it actually shows what the Boomerang Tower would look like if you have both Multi-Target AND Sonic Boom. ** In BMC though, it still shows 0/1 Boomerang Thrower preview. *In BTD5 Mobile, if you upgrade a Boomerang Thrower to 0-3 it's boomerang turns brown again. However, getting the 0-4 upgrade fixes this. Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile